Alana
by Beyond'x
Summary: This is about a girl named Alana who was diagnosed with Thyroid when she was 10. But that is not it, she was also born with her heart on the wrong side of her chest and her heart is basically really messed up and doesn't work like it should. She forms a friendship with Hazel and a special kind of relationship with someone else!


_**So this is a new fanfiction and I read The Fault In Our Stars and now I am like obsessed with it- add that to the extremely long list of things I am obsessed with- hence why my pen name changed to include stars! This also has elements inspired by Could Hands, Warm Heart- amazing book, I strongly recommend it! Pleasepleaseplease read my other fanfictions! I have another fanfiction which is Divergent and a Percy Jackson one! Please read and review! Love you guys!**_

_**Alana POV-**_

"Hi, my names Alana and I am 15 and have Thyroid and when I was born, my heart was on the wrong side of my body and it is pretty messed up, especially the wall in the middle of it. Not a very good match.". The girls next to me goes, "I'm Hazel, Sixteen, Thyroid cancer like Alana, originally but now an impressive, long-settled satellite colony in my lungs. Also, a year ago today, the person I loved passed away" . Then I realise something, we have a lot in common. Somebody we loved passed away, we both have oxygen tanks that we have to lug around, we both have Thyroid and we are both almost always tired!

I havn't even told where we are have I! We are in the literal heart of Jesus. Basically, just this support group. I didn't want to go but my dad forced me. He thinks it will help with my older sister Mary's death but it won't. She had breast cancer. All I need to say is that she didn't win her battle. I hate it when people describe cancer as a battle! It is just so cheesy!

After the session had finished. Hazel came up to me.

"It is Alana, right?"

"Yep that's me."

"Well, now we know each other, do you want to come round mine. My mum is trying to get me to make friends ever since Augustus' death.".

"Erm, yeah sure. My dad is the same, ever since my older sister Mary died."

"Well, Alana, it seems we have more in common than I first thought!"

I smile and walk off to call my dad, he is delighted I am making friends and that I obviously can go round. We both get in Hazels car as she drives up to her house. She walks in the door and tells her parents she met someone at the support group. I walk through the door. Their eyes light up. I guess they didn't want me to be some over excited animal that will make Hazel do things which she obviously can't like run around. Well, I am the opposite of that. Then her mum approaches me and her dad her. And they both ask if they can carry our oxygen tanks for us, I tell her mum it is fine and that I actually find it very light. I hope Hazel is bringing us somewhere we can sit down. She has loads of stairs on her front and only one chair lift. Obviously I told her she could have it and that I am actually okay at walking up stairs and that I don't lose my breath that easily. I lied. With a set of lungs and a heart like mine. People are surprised I can get out of bed. Especially my dad and other older sister Quinn! They treat me like I can't do anything!

Finally, I have to ask Hazel if there is anywhere I can sit down as I have been stood up for like 15 minutes and after those stairs, I feel like my lungs are actually shrinking.

"Oh my gosh yes! I am so sorry! I forgot you walked up all those stairs as well! I'm just not that used to having somebody else with a lung problem round!" She exclaims! She then leads me into her room where I finally get to sit down! It feels so good. After a while, I tell her that I have to go because my oxygen tank is running out. So she hops in the car and drives me home!

As soon as I get home, I wave her off the run in as fast as I could. Once I get in the door, I am gasping for air and fall to the ground, Quinn runs to get me my spare tank, which is useless because she doesn't know where it is. My dad runs to my side,

"Alana, Al, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I manage a meagre nod. I point to John, my oxygen tank. He gets the point and runs to help my sister find Seth, yes I have named both my tank, no I don't care what you think! Finally, after about 5 minutes of no oxygen, my older brother Tom comes running out with Seth. He attaches my to it. Everyone in my family is useless! The only people who know where everything is, is my mum, who works late almost every night and Mary!

I lie there for about 30 minutes with Quinn and Tom to catch my breath. I have always had a closer link with my siblings than I have my parents! It is probably because they both used to stay late at work all the time, but ever since I was diagnosed, they always make sure at least one parent is at home but it still very rare that both parents will be home and any one time! When I finally feel I have my breath back, Quinn and Tom help me up. As soon as I am up, I wrap my arms around them both and thank them for basically saving my life. Again. This has scarily became a regular thing.

Then my dad comes in and apologizes for leaving me, it turns out he was on the phone to my doctor because he was worried, he was asking what the consequences of me being off oxygen for so long. I didn't say anything and I walked up to him. He looked worried. I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. When we break apart and I actually look at him, I see he has tears running down his cheeks.

"I, I thought I had really lost you that time."

"Well, you havn't!"

"Ice-cream?"

"Definitely ice-cream!"

Then, we all sit around the dining room table and eat ice-cream and eventually, my lips regain their normal colour well, there normal colour is a not-as-dark-as-they-just-were blue. Then, I realised I was actually really tired. It was 8pm. Some people would see this as really early but with a heart and lungs like mine. So I went to bed and connected with my BiPAP. I liked the sound of it. It just reminded me of being out in the open, running around with the wind running its fingers through my hair. At least I think it did, I havn't really ran in about 5 years. But even then, I was only able to run for about 3 months because I had surgery which meant I could do sports! I finally thought I was cured until I went back in after not being able to breath and collapsing. Then, I was diagnosed with Tyroid and told that my heart had basically naturally reversed the procedure I had done. I wasn't able to do sports since, I was probably over it then. Then, I just kind of became a teenager, never came out of my room and didn't even want to go to the stupid support ground but my dad forced me! Oh well, at least I have somebody there to talk to now!


End file.
